Darkness before Dawn
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Just how strong is the bond between Hikaru and Kaoru? They believe that nothing can come between them. But maybe there are some things than can and will break their world apart. YAOI hikaruxkaoru pairing. hurt/comfort/drama/romance. Part 5 is now up.
1. prologue

Because I told you I will write something that I am infinitely scared of trying, I spent a lot of time preparing for this fanfic – plotting, writing drafts, and researching. I hope you'll like it very much and that I won't disappoint you ~ This is for you, my sweet Choco-chan, TheGreatOtaku.

* * *

**Darkness before Dawn  
Part 1**

Prologue

Hikaru held his form frozen on the chair, refusing to give in the tears that threatened to overspill. His hands clenched and relaxed on the arm rest in a continuous fashion in a desperate effort to gain control of his emotions. Feeling that he was now slightly composed, he leaned his head against the back of the chair, slouching ever so slightly. His head hurt badly and deep in his chest was a nagging pain that something was terribly wrong, making his heart gallop in loud frantic beats. He made a conscious effort to calm his erratic heart by taking slow deep breaths. But the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach only served to make matters worse – further convincing him how right his instincts were. Impossibly, his heart beat even faster, making adrenaline flow in swift waves through his body, propelling him to his feet as he finally gave in to the worry eating at him. He strode out the room to confront the others. He couldn't deny it any longer. He felt it, knew it with a tangible certainty. Something awful had happened to his twin.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews will make me work faster -- seriously.


	2. Chasing Butterflies

**DISCLAIMER: ** buffering… 8%... 11%...27%... 69%... 100%.... Now disclaimed. Please proceed reading to confirm.

* * *

**Darkness before Dawn  
Part 2**

**Chapter 1****  
Chasing Butterflies**

The early morning sun filtered through one of the numerous Hitachiin bedrooms as Hikaru silently rolled onto his stomach and casually flung an arm around his twin's waist, hoping the other did not suspect he was awake. Kaoru shifted to face his brother, eyeing his mirror image's peaceful sleeping expression warily. A lazy grin appeared on the younger's lips as he moved to nudge Hikaru's nose with the tip of his own. Of course, it was hardly possible that Kaoru could not read his every action, Hikaru decided in his mind. With eyes still closed, he scooted closer to the warmth beside him as welcoming arms enclosed him in a gentle embrace.

Hikaru could feel his heartbeat increase slightly and against his ear, he could hear Kaoru's do the same as well: twin hearts beating in unison. A pleasant form of anxiousness surrounded the entwined two, as they stayed still, enjoying the closeness. Lately, there has been a different flavor to the touches they shared both at home and school – especially at school where every afternoon, they put on a façade of incest for their customers. In gradual increments, the typical caresses and whispers between them began to feel more real than the pretense that it used to be. Deeper emotion rang in each touch and each sigh, making their act all the more appealing to their clientele.

They both noticed this, but did not speak of it. They would instead, share a glance and a secret smile that spoke volumes. _You feel this too, don't you? I am scared. But I want this - I want you. I love you. We're in this together -- just as we always have been._

Hikaru remembered that today was a Saturday and there would be no school – no host club. He would not have the excuse he needed to cradle Kaoru on his lap, or the opportunity to place their lips dangerously close – a breath away from actually kissing. This irked him terribly. He tried to push the dismal thoughts from his mind. For the next two days he would just have to content himself with seemingly innocent cuddling such as this. Above him, Kaoru crooned his name lowly.

He momentarily separated from Kaoru as he raised his head, a bit surprised at his twin's melancholic expression. Kaoru murmured his name again. Hikaru reached up to pull his twin into the crook of his shoulder, stroking his twin's hair in an attempt to comfort, while wondering what was wrong. Kaoru seemed perfectly fine seconds ago. Hikaru ran and discarded various possibilities in his mind, incensed at himself why he can't figure out what Kaoru is looking sad for. Not knowing what Kaoru was thinking was definitely not a good feeling. It made him feel left out and rather lonely.

He heard Kaoru mumble softly; he almost strained to hear. "Summer break will start in a few days…" Hikaru's irritation evaporated when he realized that his thoughts and Kaoru's were, as usual, running on the same wavelength. Kaoru's thoughts were just more futuristic. 'Expect Kaoru to dwell on this more.' Hikaru thought, amused and touched at the same time.

"Yes" he sighed. "On the day before our birthday…"

'What now?' Hikaru thought. 'Three months of cuddling?' He wanted to cry. Kaoru's hold on his waist tightened and as their gazes slowly met, the joint decision was made. Both were blushing as they stared into each other's eyes. Knowing what the other thought did not help contain the moment's delicious awkwardness.

Hikaru leaned forward slightly but stopped a breath's whisper away from Kaoru's waiting mouth. He realized that their seme/uke roles at the club automatically made him the aggressor and he thought that was perfectly fine. He had qualms about being the vulnerable one. His heart skipped a beat at he reveled in the strangely appealing sensation their position gave them – close enough to kiss but prolonging the moment of their mouths meeting.

Kaoru gave a soft growl of impatience and Hikaru finally pressed his lips against identical ones, testing. Finally giving in to weeks' worth of temptation and goading was heady and spine-tingling.

This kiss was actually inevitable. They had both been expecting it to happen sometime soon. They just never planned when, allowing spontaneity to take charge of the decision when it would occur.

Lips touched, parted, unsure, tentative, uncertain, and timid. The other's taste and texture was at long last sampled and learned – surprisingly so identical and yet so different. Hikaru couldn't help but deepen the kiss, both of them growing more and more addicted to it. His tender embrace on his brother tightened but Kaoru was not one to complain as he had the same death grip on Hikaru.

Hikaru hesitatingly touched the tip of his tongue to Kaoru's bottom lip and the soft moan that passed his twin's open mouth into his made Hikaru push his brother back against the covers.

After long minutes, they parted in wonder at the sensations, gasping, short of breath. They affirmed their earlier promise with a slight smile. _On our birthday? It will be my gift to you. I can hardly wait._

Hikaru pressed his lips once more against Kaoru's before licking it slightly, teasingly. He pulled his twin once more into his embrace. Resuming their earlier position, they drifted back into contented sleep once more, not knowing that the eye of the storm was upon them.

* * *

A/N:

Italicized texts are not conversations. They are the mutual feelings/thoughts of Hikaru and Kaoru. :)

Hope you don't mind the short chapters…

Review to show your love. I love you too!


	3. Chaos Theory

**Darkness before Dawn  
Part 3**

**Chapter2****  
Chaos Theory**

Excited was putting it rather mildly. Hikaru decided as he paced to and fro the long empty hallway, glancing at his wristwatch every now and then. He still had about half an hour to wait before he could leave; patience was never one of his admirable characteristics. The instructions on the note he found in his blazer pocket were explicit: six o'clock PM at the commoner park. His stomach tingled with hungry anticipation.

He sat on a windowsill; looking at the magnificent view the afternoon's fading rays of light cast over the school gardens. He missed Kaoru terribly, although they haven't even been apart for more than two hours. But Kaoru insisted that he plan their birthday and said it was a surprise: one that Hikaru wouldn't regret. So who was he to complain when his brother wanted to do this? It wasn't asking much that he wait another thirty minutes. His sigh of impatience was loud in the deserted corridor. The only clue he had was that they were going away someplace because Kaoru was packing a small suitcase the other night.

The anticipation in his abdomen spread lower, leaving a faint flush on his skin. The excitement building between them that took root that Saturday morning began to build slowly and persistently ever since that first kiss. Numerous times, Hikaru was tempted to forego the promise to wait until their birthday. He knew he could easily convince Kaoru to give in to the dizzying sensations overwhelming them with each touch and kiss. They never went beyond the heated kisses and embraces and he could hardly wait any longer. Waiting was asking too much of his hormone ridden body. But he knew he would regret it very much because, loathe as he was to admit now as his resilience reached its limits, he would want their first time to be much more memorable than a lusty spur-of-the-moment thing.

Still, it didn't help very much that he knew what was in store for them tonight. He glimpsed once more at his watch and bit down a curse as he saw that only five minutes has passed. He decided thinking about tonight would only serve to exhaust what remained of his tolerance. He strode towards the third music room to find something to amuse him, or to distract him, or anything to make the remaining wait bearable

Opening the door rather forcefully, he raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. Haruhi was down on all fours peeping under sofas and love seats. He sauntered beside her and mimicked her position, curiously gazing under the love seat as well. "What are we looking for" he asked casually. He was surprised at the worried look the girl gave him.

"I lost something…" she said by way of explanation. "What is it then?" Hikaru persisted. He was desperate now for a distraction.

"My mother's brooch" she clarified. I mentioned it once to the princesses and they wanted to see it and now it's missing. It's not too valuable – just sentimental."

"I'll help you look for it." Hikaru promised as he ambled to the other furniture in the room. His optimistic thinking that they would soon find it was in vain. They had checked and double checked every nook and cranny of the room but to no avail.

"Are you sure you lost it in here?" he asked for the third time, his voice now sounding petulant. He had found another distraction that was almost as frustrating as his earlier preoccupation.

"Positive." The girl replied, her voice almost near tears. He sighed and out of habit, he gave his watch another fleeting look only to find out that more than an hour has passed already. He was torn between rushing to his brother and helping his friend. He decided for a compromise.

"I'll help you look around one more time but I'll have to leave soon." He received a silent nod in reply as he ran from corner to corner, hurriedly searching for that brooch. For a second time, he nudged a cabinet open with his knee and his eyes fell on a curious box partially hidden under other stuff. He looked at it and found a faded piece of paper across the front of it.

"Los nd F u d ox"

He frowned, trying to make sense out of it before he shouted, making Haruhi jump. "Lost and Found Box!" Who knew they had one? It was highly improbable the missing brooch was inside but it would hardly hurt to look.

He gingerly opened at and sure enough there was a piece of cloth encapsulating something small in it. He retrieved it and smiled with glee at finding the trinket at last. He handed it to Haruhi before bidding her a hasty farewell, not really hearing her reply. He was hoping fervently Kaoru was not too pissed off at him.

He took a taxi, unmindful of the exorbitant fare it would cost him. His main priority now would be getting to Kaoru as fast as possible. His stomach now filled with anxiety. He mentally promised himself he would find a way to make it up to Kaoru.

He arrived soon enough at the designated meeting place and tipped the taxi driver generously for the speedy ride. He offhandedly saw the man's eyes bug out in surprise at the amount he received. But he didn't comment or give any explanation because he simply had to get to his twin. Now.

An almost deserted park greeted him. He worriedly looked around but Kaoru was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe he went home? I hope he isn't too mad at me.' Hikaru thought, apprehensive now.

He checked his mobile but there were no messages or missed calls. He realized belatedly he should have called Kaoru earlier. He tried doing that now but he was informed the number he was trying to reach was either turned off or out of coverage area.

Where the hell is Kaoru? He hoped he wasn't left behind. He began to walk home, needing the time to organize this thoughts and think of a way to make it up to his twin.

Another thirty minutes later, Hikaru dejectedly faced an empty bedroom with no sign of Kaoru at all. The maids informed him that Kaoru-sama did return earlier that afternoon but left almost immediately suitcase in tow. Hikaru tried dialing Kaoru's number again but was disappointed.

Hikaru figured that at least the plan went well up to that point but somewhere in between that and his late arrival, Kaoru disappeared. Whether of his own volition or not was still to be determined. Hikaru fervently prayed that it was the former. He could only hope someone up there was listening to his desperate plea.

"Kaoru, please come home soon." He whispered to the bare room – a mockery of the emptiness he felt inside him.

* * *

A/N:

Chaos Theory (origin of The Butterfly Effect) ~ it goes somewhat like this: "The single flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a tornado halfway around the world."

Review to give love and constructive criticism. ^_^ Thank you so much!

Happy Birthday Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun! Tanjobi Omedetou!


	4. Darkness Falls

**Darkness before Dawn  
Part 4**

**  
Chapter 3****  
Darkness Falls**

Hikaru simply didn't know what to think anymore. He was also desperately clueless on how to face this situation. Not once in his sixteen years—make that seventeen—did the concept of being away from Kaoru ever cross his worst imaginings. He always thought Kaoru would be at his side to face the nastiest situations. It was a fact that he lived with all his life. And now, he was left all alone to handle this horrible chain of events.

It was horrible enough that they were separated; his brother's current location yet to be identified. But what made this all the more appalling was that it was their birthday. What started as a perfectly frivolous getaway plan became this… this… terrible nightmare.

If he could go back in time he decided he would return to that point where he eagerly sat upon that windowsill. He would tell himself that he should wait patiently for time to pass, try to bear the boredom for just a little longer, and most importantly he should not be late at all costs. Right now, patience seemed like a very light and preferable price to pay in comparison to the horror he was facing now. But he soon abandoned that chain of thought. After all, wishful thinking only gave way to more despair.

Sometime during his moments of agony he realized he should contact his parents and friends as well. A brief flame of hope lit up inside him as he considered that Kaoru might be at one of their friend's homes. That hope was quickly snuffed out when all his calls were answered with negative replies.

His call to his parents only served to make them hysterical, his mother in particular, with worry. They were now on their way back to Tokyo. What that would accomplish, he didn't know at all.

His friends were more composed, with the exception of Tamaki. Tamaki was… Tamaki as usual. Hikaru had simply cut off the call because he couldn't bear to listen to him right now.

With Haruhi, he didn't give too many details. He didn't want her to blame herself for his current plight. He simply told her Kaoru had gone missing for about a few hours now and no one knew where he was. And if Kaoru ever contacted her…

"Of course, I'll call you immediately, Hikaru," she replied, the solemnity in her voice hard to doubt.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were also helpful. Innocent, child-like Honey-senpai was so much more mature than he let on. His simple words of comfort aided to alleviate Hikaru's suffering, if only just a little. Mori's firm voice made Hikaru just a little less agitated, too.

Kyouya sincerely offered the services of his family's private police. Hikaru gladly accepted. He would beg and grovel, swallowing his pride for once if it would help to bring Kaoru back.

"Tell me all that I should know." Kyouya instructed him and he willingly complied.

Because as each second passed, he was beginning to get more convinced that there was foul play involved in Kaoru's disappearance. That persistent grim premonition made him sick to his stomach.

Was this a form of punishment for loving and desiring his twin? He fiercely believed that it was not so; that there was still a beneficent being somewhere that would guide Kaoru home. But of course, his beliefs may just be biased at the moment because having faith in a positive omnipotent force made things relatively easier.

"Kaoru…" he whispered brokenly against his brother's pillow. "I'll try to be more patient… just please come back home to me…"

The commotion downstairs signaled the arrival of his parents. Time had passed quicker than he realized as he took note of the faint rays of light seeping into the room. Hikaru struggled to compose his emotions. Kaoru was the only one allowed to see him at his weakest.

Sure enough, his mother announced their arrival by rushing into the room to hold Hikaru in her arms. She was crying blatantly, not bothering to keep the tears in check as Hikaru was valiantly trying to do.

For once, he was helplessly unable to fool Yuzuha because she saw the rigid way her eldest son sat on the bed, and the way his fists were clenched at his sides, his fingernails drawing blood, his own grief apparent.

From the doorway, Hikaru heard his father speak lowly. The police and the Ootori Private Police as well had already instigated the search for Kaoru; using what information Hikaru provided them earlier. Their job now was to be on the alert for ransom letters or calls as this is usually the main reason for such happenings.

At the mention of ransom, Hikaru crumpled to the bed, amending his earlier prayer silently.

"Kaoru… just please come back home to me… safe and sound and whole… "

The subsequent week was the embodiment of hell for Hikaru. He went to bed, unable to sleep, because if he slept, he was haunted by nightmares to no end. Lying awake in bed was only slightly relatively better because then, he was completely conscious of the various scenarios his mind put him through.

There was one where Kaoru was tied and gagged and locked in a basement somewhere, with no source of sustenance at all. Another horrible idea made him see himself holding his twin's cold, unmoving and unfeeling body in his arms.

Oh, Please. Hikaru begged yet again, as he found himself doing most of the time lately. _Anything_ but _that_.

His hope was fading gradually and he found that he had to force himself to pray as if to say, "I am hoping. Then that means there is still hope."

He desperately needed that flimsy excuse. Because without it, there isn't anything left to live for at all—this is how Hikaru's present state of mind worked.

While his nights were plagued with dark and numerous terrors, his days were filled with emptiness and the same fears. The rising sun would only serve to provide him with a faint glimmer of hope before it quickly faded into nothingness as the day progressed.

Hikaru would think, "This is the day we find him!", only to be soon faced with a mocking sunset, as if to taunt him just how futile his desperate beliefs were.

It was an awful cycle of makeshift optimism and degenerating misery, attempting — and almost succeeding — to swallow him up whole.

He now looked out the window, listlessly facing the sunrise. He moved about the room, getting dressed, not really noting what he put on — just knowing that the clothes were Kaoru's.

He went downstairs heavily. He didn't have to put up a façade of normalcy for his parents and the staff. That would be like making a farce out of this nightmare. No, he wanted to mourn his twin properly.

Wait! Since when had the idea of mourning start to cross his mind? Hikaru swallowed against the tightness in his throat. He took his seat at their breakfast table, eyeing his brother's chair despondently.

He missed Kaoru so much it was killing him little by little. This thing he was going through — it was torture. He had no idea if there was hope or if there wasn't. He didn't even know if he was allowed to hope at all. He bit hard on his lip as he ran his hand across the back of his twin's chair, not minding anymore if there was anyone present to witness his pain.

His parents soon joined him at the table, but not a single soul moved to eat the meal spread out in front of them. Three pairs of eyes were all staring at Kaoru's chair, their minds afflicted by the same troubled question.

_Kaoru, Where are you?_

A shrill ringing jarred all three out of their dejectedness.

A maid picked it up and as she talked into the receiver, her jaw fell open as she glanced at the silent trio and made the wordless signal the entire household had decided on. She placed her index finger on Kaoru's framed picture—something that had been added beside every telephone line and extension in the house. His mother stood to take the phone.

It simply meant one thing: there was finally a lead on Kaoru's whereabouts.

In his hurry to stand, Hikaru's chair toppled as he ran towards his father and mother, agitated as to what this news would bring.

A police officer soon joined them. There was always one or another loitering about the house and grounds.

Against his better judgment, Hikaru felt the misery within him break into a thousand pieces. Maybe, this was what he had been praying fanatically for in the past week.

He felt his heart thud loudly against his chest and he watched his father sigh in relief. After the coldness of the past days, a warm welcoming sensation finally settled deep inside him.

* * *

A/N:

**"OTL**

I told my beta (TheGreatOtaku ~ she's awesome!) that I bled my brain writing this.  
I think I should have added that my heart bled too…

Thanks so much to all who are following this and who had added this fic to their faves.  
Reviews are very much appreciated right now… =,=


	5. Shattered Moonbeams

**Darkness before Dawn  
Part 5**

**Shattered Moonbeams**

Patience never sat well with Hikaru. It was asking too much from him. But because he had used this countless times to bargain with during his most helpless hours, he forced himself to sit still and to clamp his mouth shut to prevent the rush of complaints from escaping.

He knew his mother was casting curious, worried glances at him but he refused to acknowledge her stares. He fidgeted repeatedly on the backseat of the car, trying to calm down his agitated nerves.

In a matter of minutes, he would be able to see Kaoru again. That was incentive enough to make him act more composed than usual. It was also a better reason to be bursting with energy because he was just dying to set his eyes on his twin after a week of awful separation.

He tried to content himself by staring out the window, dispassionately noting the passing landscapes and scenery. He mulled over all the things that happened since that morning and found that he still had a hard time believing the sudden surprising turn of events.

But no matter how fragile this lead was, he was willing to put a hundred percent of faith into it even if the possibility of a letdown loomed over him, casting dark shadows over his carefully guarded confidence that they would find his twin at last.

The lead they had received that morning pointed to an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. The informant said that he saw a boy that exactly matched Kaoru's description on numerous occasions.

The Hitachiins quickly decided to pursue this trail, desperate now for answers. Much to their dismay, it took almost until late afternoon for the police to organize a safe tactic of approaching the place.

That was why now, they were the last scheduled to arrive because there was no idea how well protected the place was or what threats it concealed.

Hikaru's stomach tightened in anxiety, hoping that this was, in actuality, finally the end of his nightmare.

He didn't doubt the informer. It was as if he felt an invisible pull tugging his heart towards the direction they were headed now. He tried taking deep breaths. They were so close.

Only a few minutes away from their destination, just before Hikaru turned away from the window, he saw in his periphery a small nondescript house. There was nothing notable about it and Hikaru wondered why it even caught his eye in the first place.

All of a sudden, his chest spasmed painfully and as he looked back to the house, a nagging worry began to creep its way into his thoughts.

He pushed it away, though. He had no time to entertain ridiculous notions such as premonitions and whatnot when something infinitely more important hung in the balance.

They finally arrived at the said location and from the window of the car, Hikaru could see the police walking about, trying to secure the place and make it as safe as possible. He wanted to rush inside and search for Kaoru but he reminded himself that he was trying his hand at being patient, so he just clenched his fists tightly in annoyance at his inability to do anything remotely helpful now.

The low light of the setting sun didn't help to placate his sour mood. It seems they were running out of time and it displeased him that another day was wasted on petty and trivial matters such as safety and tactics.

He curiously watched a man arrive hurriedly and approach one of the policemen, trying to catch his breath while talking at the same time. He was panting painfully and Hikaru sensed that whatever news he brought with him was especially vital in their search for Kaoru.

Hikaru glanced at his parents and they were oblivious to the scene unfolding just a few yards from the car. He leaned farther out the window, straining to read the man's lips and decipher the garbled words. Meanwhile, his heart started a loud hammering rhythm against his chest. He felt it then. The man could only be bringing unpleasant information.

Without even thinking about it, he dashed out the car, unmindful of his mother's warning shouts. As soon as he within hearing distance, the words that reached his ears that struck into him like a hundred stab wounds and confirmed his worst fears.

"brother… found out… "

"boy… transferred… no idea…"

"kid… condition… awful… don't think… live long if…"

The man stopped his rushed words as soon as he saw Hikaru, his eyes widening in amazement and surprise. He began to take a step towards Hikaru but the police officer clamped a hand down on his shoulder. Hikaru mutedly heard the words "twin brother" before his knees finally gave way and he collapsed to the floor, his fingers crushing against the hard granite, extracting blood.

He vaguely noted that his mother was hugging him again while crying softly. He felt his mind finally snapped and right then he didn't really give much of a damn about anything but finding Kaoru. He could go crazy if that meant being reunited with Kaoru… his Kaoru…

The incessant pull he felt earlier was gone now. He sought to feel it again; to get a hint where Kaoru would be. If only he could catch that draw once more… if only he had a clue…

Yuzuha was thrown aback when Hikaru stood up abruptly, the expression on his face hard to determine. She worried briefly if this was all too much for her son. She knew how the past week has taken its toll on her Hikaru. She decided to take him home for now, and maybe get a doctor to prescribe him something to make him sleep. Because the dark shadows under Hikaru's eyes and the way his clothes fit awfully on his very thin frame scared her so much. If Kaoru was lost to the world—and she prayed it wasn't so—then she didn't want to lose Hikaru to these awful circumstances as well.

Much to her surprise, Hikaru took off without a word and began to run in the opposite direction. She looked at the policeman questioningly, but his expression was just as baffled as hers.

In the wake of Hikaru's leave, the chaos that erupted as the officers and his parents rushed to go after him ensued. The screeching of cars on the pavement drowned out the sound of anything else.

But Hikaru didn't care that everyone was worried about his current state of mind. He didn't mind that his sides were filled with pain and he was exhausted from running with the little strength left in his body. Nor did he worry about the alarms sounding from patrol cars in the slight distance. He was near his goal now. And he realized how stupid he was to not have recognized it earlier.

The cars were now at his tail but he was sure they could finally identify his destination; the simple house was just in the horizon. He just ran and ran some more, unmindful that the place was hardly secure and that danger was lurking at every corner.

He jumped over the short picket fence and heard the footsteps of the other officers behind him. He let their calls go unheeded. He had no other care in the world except getting to his Kaoru.

He heard soft explosions and realized there was gunfire being exchanged but he disregarded the sounds as he jumped into an open window and ran out the door, the pull now impossible to resist. He was absolutely sure he knew which room his brother was in.

He pushed open the door and sure enough, lying on the corner was, at last, Kaoru. Hikaru stood in the doorway, drinking in the sight of his twin. There was a fine blanket wrapped around his lower body and only a thin shirt to shield his upper body from the cold. The moonlight made his skin ghostly pale and Hikaru noted how ragged Kaoru's breathing was.

He worried that Kaoru hasn't moved to look at him; he was sure he made enough noise for his presence to be made known. And even if the thing Hikaru wanted to do the most was to take Kaoru in his arms, he gingerly approached his twin and touched his shoulder.

Kaoru stiffened in response. He shifted to look at Hikaru. Hikaru realized he was holding his breath and let it go. There was something disturbing about Kaoru's unfaltering gaze. It was like he was being asked something important but he had no clue what that was. He assisted Kaoru to a sitting position, noting the thin pajamas Kaoru was wearing as well. Kaoru's slight wince of pain also didn't escape his attention.

He took inventory of his twin, noting the bruises on his cheeks and neck, some more on his arms. His gaze traveled lower still, and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw slight bloodstains, some dried, some fresh.

Hikaru's chaotic mind was flooded with questions, the answers of which he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

_Why? How?_

Hikaru removed his jacket and placed it around Kaoru's frail shoulders. It seemed hardly possible but Kaoru was even thinner than he was. Kaoru still had that unfathomable gaze on him that he can't decipher.

It was like his mind was screaming something at him but Hikaru couldn't bring himself to comprehend whatever it is.

'I'm too scared to find out…'

Suddenly, arms were all over them, taking Kaoru away from him again. His hands grasped at the empty air as darkness filled his vision and a heavy curtain lowered over his eyes. Hikaru looked dejectedly at the diffused light of the crescent moon, wondering, thinking… and he let the darkness claim him a second time.

* * *

A/N:

There you go~ Kaoru = Found

But cliff hangers will be cliff hangers D'x  
**Beta-ed by TheGreatOtaku**

I just can't seem to finish writing the next chapter! I have already lost count at my failed attempts… D=  
I really think I need to take a hiatus from this… TT 3 TT


End file.
